Family Guy Wiki talk:Spooner Street/Archive2
Site Improvements Hey there, I was just browsing along this wiki and noticed a few suggestions that I think I should offer to maximize this wiki's potential. #Improve or change the skin: we can do a lot better in terms of this skin, and it has started to make my eyes bleed. #Fix the sidebar: we should get some better links in the sidebar and make it more navigational. #Welcome more users: I've noticed an awful amount of red links while strolling the recent changes. Welcoming newcomers motivates them to stay and contribute more; so we should be better at it. #Start (Do a better job at) licensing our images: in accordance to Wikia's image policy and U.S. laws we need to start licensing images with an appropriate license. #Fight vandalism more efficiently: we need to delete all the spam articles, remove all vandalism, and block all these vandals. #Clear the special pages: we should get rid of all the junk lodged in the special pages as it is building up and takes away from the wiki's appearance. Considering these things, I've decided to add this wiki to my list of wikis so I can help-out with whatever I can, but we need a lot of community support to get through it. I would like to see this wiki succeed so I am offering myself in anyway possible, and hope we can fix all of these things. Feedback? Cheers! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 09:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, most of those changes sound like good ideas. What one would you like to tackle first? Grande13 12:41, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :We should start with the easy ones (2 and 4) while continuing 3 and 5 as that one is ongoing. The skin will be the most collaborative so we'll leave that for a couple of days and then we can start with the special pages. Tell me what you can do and I'll try to work on the rest. Thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 20:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::What links do you think we should add to the sidebar? maybe we can look at some other wikis to get some ideas? Maybe if you have time later you can work on an official template or form that we can use to show image licenses too. --Grande13 21:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I've made a sidebar (see here) and I would like some feedback. What do you think? ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :To view it for yourself, just add the text from here to here and save it. If you like it, replace the text of MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar with the code. Also, a workable television screenshot template would be something like this. If you give me the go ahead I'll make the template and update it for this site. Sound good? ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 07:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ok the sidebar has been updated. Go ahead and make the template for the screenshot. I was looking at other wikis and liked the main page for http://dollhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Dollhouse_Wiki. With a format similar to that people dont have to go searching for what episode is next and such Grande13 13:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Sure we could look at the mainpage. Thanks for updating the sidebar and I have made the template. If you want, I can begin adding the template to every image (just be ready for the mass edits). I'll try to format the mainpage when I get time, thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :sounds good you can begin adding the template. I'll probably get to working on the mainpage later tonight or early tomorrow. If you have an ideas for it though let me know Grande13 Ok, I've fully added that license to every image on this wiki. Let's see what else we can do... ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 03:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I've been trying to switch the places of spooner street and the sandbox on the main menu since spooner street seems to warrant more exporsure. Anyways i'm having trouble locating the image. its on images.wikia.familyguy or something and if you want to help go for it. Also, any other changes you want to implement to the main page let me knowGrande13 13:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, I've already made a small change to the main page to make it look better, but if you are willing, I have ideas to remake the page. Unless Grande13 wants to do it himself, I can do it for you. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 04:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::The 888th Avatar go for it. If its a really drastic change run it by here first and if we don't like it we can always change it back so go ahead and do your best to make it look better, thanks Grande13 12:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll do it on my sandbox first, then. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 00:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Done. See Here. The reason there's this gap at the bottom of the right column is that the ads will push down the right column when applied to the main page. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 05:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Erm, i like the main page - but it's a bit muddled. Things don't line up well (which really bugs me, sorry) and theres a huge gap at the bottomm --Muckluck 22:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, Found this funny promotinial image for stewie kills lois (User: Brian Griffin) 4:54 p.m. 15/6/09 Couldn't Copy and Paste that picture off google images (User: Brian Griffin) 4:57 p.m. 15/6/09